


Would you be so kind

by Gxlyleo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gxlyleo/pseuds/Gxlyleo
Summary: Morgana Pendragon deserved better.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	Would you be so kind

Gwen was everything she ever wanted. That was the hard cold true. It was easier to believe her own lies about desiring a throne, the speeches she screamed in soldier's faces as she convinced them to betray Camelot. Nothing, not even the tiny fragile dragon that cared for her as if they were family, could fill the emptiness her friend had left.  
Gwen was everything good, kind, and sweet, she was her hope. But Arthur took her for himself, he smiled his way into Gwen's heart, stole the touches that were meant just for the witch. Arthur was reckless, he was selfish, too caught up in his own reflection to see anything but himself.  
Morgana hated him, but not for what Camelot believe.  
And when she saw her with a crown on her head, beautiful, red and golden like she should've always been, her heart broke. It shattered because it should have been Morgana next to her, holding her hand and naming her queen. Her queen.  
They met again in that awful tower. She hold her tight, but torture her, and afterwards she cried, screaming and breaking anything she could put her hand onto. Because she hurted her. She hurted Gwen beyond words. She took everything sweet, kind, beautiful, she crashed it. She killed all the warmness, she set the trust on fire, drowned the loyalty to his brother, broke it all, every single curse piece of what made Gwen so wonderful it pained her.  
Hoping that would take it away. Take the aching soul destroying yearn away. Praying that once she set eyes upon this woman the feelings were gone.  
She failed.  
And so did this new wretched version of Gwen.  
And when Merlin stared right into her eyes, his sword condemning her to death, and the pure blue flamed with the same pain as her, the same knowledge that their love, that what they were, was never gonna be accepted, never gonna be price, she knew she was lost.  
They were all lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling kinda gloomy what can I say.  
> English is not my first language so I'm very sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
